This invention relates to a control mechanism for a circuit breaker comprising poles with separable contacts.
This type of mechanism usually includes a manual control part used to start and stop and reset, and a trip part comprising an electromagnetic tripping device, a pivoting latch-in lever, and a pivoting control lever with a pawl normally held in place by the latch and acted upon by a trip spring, the tripping device pivoting the latch-in lever and unlatching the control lever to open the contacts, in response to an overcurrent.
In a particular circuit breaker called "contactor-circuit breaker" or hereafter circuit interrupter, the mechanism must also include a part for switching the contacts using an electromagnet depending on whether or not the electromagnet coil is energized.